solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Nadiyya Bakhiir
Overview Born to and raised by rangers, Nadiyya's life aspiration has been to serve as a ranger like her parents and family friends before her from a very young age. Learning from a young age, Nadiyya has always had a love for the outdoors and an aptitude for the bow and living off the land, but as she grows older and nears her opportunity to finally become a ranger she has started to hone her capabilities in preparation of becoming a ranger. Practicing in archery, hand to hand combat, hunting, trapping, wilderness survival, all scopes of fitness, as well as beginning to learn the fundamentals of medicine, alchemy and herbal remedies, Nadiyya intends to join the rangers and serve a combat medic role and won't stop at anything short of her goals. When not training, Nadiyya is known for her large appetite and aptitude for cooking, often helping to cook food for her family any any guests they may have at the time. At her heart, she is still a teenager and acts as such, however generally speaking she is a hardworking, driven and energetic young woman. She will never shy away from a challenge, and is more than eager to prove herself however she doesn't mind helping out where she can as well in most cases. Appearance Bearing her father's dark complexion and sandy blonde hair color, but her mother's thick hair and ice blue eyes, Nadiyya is a balanced mix of both of her parents physical characteristics. Her hair is thick and wavy, falling to just above her waist. It is always carefully tended to, however depending on the situation it is put into a braid, a high ponytail, or a bun so that is out of the way. Additionally, a number of dark freckles dot her chest and shoulders. Tall for her age, Nadiyya is a slim and remarkably fit teenage girl who seems to have just hit a growth spurt. Having grown several inches over the course of the last year, her limbs are long and slim, and she still bears a number of childish characteristics. Despite this, her muscle is clearly defined and a proud accomplishment that she has no reservations with showing off. As she continues to age, her form continues to fill out to more properly suit her height, however she exhibits a noticeable lack of characteristically womanly traits. Background Born to Kristinn Whitesteel and Ozan Bakhiir just weeks before Ozan's promotion to Lord Marshal, Nadiyya's early life was characterized by the drastically differing priorities of her parents, which would ultimately result in the end of their marraige before she had reached the age of two. For the next six years, Nadiyya would spend the years living quietly with Kristinn in the north where she had reconciled with her birth clan, the Spyri clan. Living with the clan, Nadiyya was raised as a typical young deurlen girl would be, however her appearance caused some confusion and grievance among the clan. Despite this, the majority accepted her as one of their own, and the young girl learned to speak the Deurlen tongue alongside the common tongue spoken more commonly by her mother. At the age of eight, Nadiyya and her mother would return to the mainland for the first time in years. During this time, Nadiyya would cross paths with her father while hunting with her mother in the Northern Reach. Reestablishing contact once again, for a brief time Nadiyya was permitted to live with her father who by this time was serving as the Royal Governor, and deeply engrained in Novanian politics moreso than before and then split her time between both parents. This period however was remarkably brief, and ended when Kristinn inexplicably disappeared while Nadiyya was visiting with her father. She has not spoken to her mother since, and Kristinn's whereabouts and status remains unknown. Shortly following her official return to living with her father, the trial that would force his retirement, and the ensuing War of the Wolf King would throw her family life into turmoil once again. Escaping the mainland with her father, she would spend the next few years living with Ozan's pack and eventually his fiancee as well far from the Novanian mainland in Deurlyth. Eventually, life would return to normal following the return of stability to Novania, and despite Ozan's less favorable reputation, the Novanian Lycanthrope Sanctuary would be established surrounding their home. Spending her early teenage years in close proximity to a number of werewolves, Nadiyya would become notably familiar with them and the training process conducted by her father. It is during this time as well that she has relearned the Rune'Daathian tongue, rebuilding off the fundamentals set in place by her father during the earlier years of her life. In recent years, as Nadiyya nears the age of sixteen which her father had set for her as the age at which she could fulfill her dream of enlisting as a Ranger in the Novanian Royal Army, Nadiyya has spent a considerable amount of time training herself physically and preparing for her upcoming enlistment. Additionally, she has sought out medical training to support her intentions as a ranger, and intends to serve as a field medic once enlisted. Additionally, she has learned the fundamentals of alchemy by working alongside her step-mother, and herbal remedies from her father and mother, however she continues to practice and hone her rudimentary healing capabilities. Known Associates Family * Ozan Bakhiir - Father * Kristinn Whitesteel (Spyri) - Mother * Emilie Bakhiir - Stepmother * Cirina Bakhiir - Sister * Qasim Bakhiir - Half-brother * Tahlia Bakhiir - Half-sister * Linus Sarethi - Step-Brother * Voel - 'Adopted' brother Friends * Drel'Vika * Dieb Gaudner * Redloon Gaudner * Pelokas Mieli * Galya Mieli Role Models * Patricia Impiraco * Juniper Wrenne * Emilie Bakhiir * Ozan Bakhiir Acquaintances * Will * Eva * Khatun Mieli Not Fond Of * Tel'Grov * Yselnativa Personality Full of energy and stubborn unfaltering ambition, Nadiyya is generally a cheery and optimistic young woman who gives an outward air of self-confidence, independence and fearlessness. While typically well-meaning, Nadiyya has a particular bluntness of character and lack of filter inherited from her parents that may be off putting to some, as well as a wild child nature. Those who are more familiar with Nadiyya would also know that she has the occasional incident of violent tendencies, as her instinctual response to discomfort and unwelcome negative emotions generally provokes a fight reaction out of her first. When angered, she is commonly known to get aggressive and pick fights. This is only highlighted by a number of insecurities and lack of social aptitude resulting from a childhood of limited outside interaction. While rarely expressed visibly, Nadiyya has a tendency to feel particularly guilty following outbursts, but any sort of confession of mistakes or admittance of weakness of any kind are reserved for very particular instances. In regards to intelligence, Nadiyya is a crafty and clever girl, however she is not particularly well read and wit is not something that comes naturally to her. In a bind, she is usually able to come up with effective solutions and more than capable of solving problems on her own, and when necessary she can also listen carefully and follow directions. Growing up in a family that has spoken a multitude of languages, Nadiyya has exhibited an aptitude for learning language from a young age, knowing common, Rune'Daathian and Deurlen fluently. In recent years she has also started to take up what could be perceived as more 'refined' studies under alchemy and music with her step-mother, but even still she shows no interest in formal education and still remains more drawn towards hands on practice and study. Politics in their entirety bore her greatly, and she has no particular interest in arcane studies or traditional fields of research beyond alchemy. Likes * Exercise * Eating * Fighting * Adventure * Looking pretty * Cooking Dislikes * Big cities, mainly Hearth * Anyone who threatens her family * Killing things, or anyone that does * Chores * Corsets Quirks * Allergic to dairy and cats, much like her father. * Extremely competitive. * Prone to aggression when uncomfortable, unaware of her own strength. More likely to resort to fight than flight. * Nadiyya is extremely prided by her physical fitness, and trains nearly every day. Despite this, she also cares greatly for appearance and strives to remain a womanly appearance, carefully tending to her very long hair and wearing makeup occasionally. * Having learned from her step-mother, Nadiyya is already a budding alchemist at a young age and is familiar with a fair range of potions, however she is far from skilled at making them. * Commonly known to have a lot of role models, picking and choosing traits from various people that she aspires to achieve for herself. Other Theme Music Link Face Claim Nadiyya's teen-young adult face and body claim is Darya Klishina. Item Claims Link OOC Notes Nadiyya Bakhiir is played by Cayde. Very little of the information described here is public knowledge. Category:Characters